


Four Lives Taken, One Life Kept

by IceisAwesome



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae & Fairies, actually 4+1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceisAwesome/pseuds/IceisAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four people the fae of Westeros took and one that wasn't fooled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Lives Taken, One Life Kept

1\. Lysa 

She is a lovely girl, a sweet girl, when she slips from her marriage bed and dons a cloak over her ruined thighs

She is a beautiful girl when she dances beneath the moon, clad in naught but a cloak  
  
She is stunning when she beams as a handsome prince whispers of love in her ear  
  
And she is dead when they find her in the river, a fairy crown around her head and tears on her face

  
2\. Viserys  
  
He is a young and fearful child, dreaming of the past, when a woman with hair like silver and a voice like gold gathers him in her arms

He is bright boy, a innocent child, when she laughs and calls him dragon  
  
He is broken and burned when he is found, a dead boy clinging to the shoulder of a mother long dead

 

3\. Jeyne 

She is young and damaged, but still beautiful when the woods welcome her  
  
She laughs when they rescue her, she sings and dances when the memories of torture slowly bleed away  
  
Soldiers do not find her until the ice melts, her frozen limbs stuck to the snow, a scream on her lips

 

 4. Jaime

He is brave and foolish, intent on proving himself a golden knight, intent on winning love

He is brave when she comes to him with hair like gold and lips red as blood  
  
He is a fool, he lets his love blind him, when she pulls him to her breast and calls him brother  
  
He is found in his father's vaults, the dead lion cub with a name on his lips and blood on his open chest

  
+1

  
She is beautiful, a broken maiden with hair like the sun and eyes like the sea  
  
She is composed when she sees past their glamour and temptations, when she sees the wickedness and rot they work so hard to hide  
  
And when they threaten her, the woman with hair bright as fire and eyes like iron bares her teeth in a wolf's grin  
  
Winter's Queen does not tolerate liars and killers, whatever they may be

 


End file.
